Up a tree
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: She has has a bad day and wants everyone to just leave her alone but he will have nothing of he says some mean things and she believes what he says now she finds her self falling fomr a tree what will she do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own this idea but that alone I do not own Sailor moon so do not sue me I do not expect to wake in the morning and see lawyers at my door okie dokie  
  
I remember like it was yesterday,  
  
It started out as a normal day he would tease me and I would yell or tease back it was all fun and games. But today was not the day for our battles. It was a bad day for me. I had lost my lunch, failed a test, I even got mugged, and so I was not in the mood for our games. I slammed into the after school hangout I saw him sitting there like he normally does. He opens his mouth to say somthing but I cut him off and told him today was not the day. But he decided to push me and hard. He just kept going with the words then he said it he called me that wreched name I hate it so much. He had asked if I failed another test. But when he said that I would never get a boyfriend (A guy just turned me down and I never had a BoyFriend yet) that just cut through me I felt them coming the tears of a broken heart they where slowly ariving. I can't hold them back anylonger. I just stare and the tears escape my dam and I look at him with my tear stricken face and I did somthing I have never done to anyone but my Brother and then it was just play I slapped him hard. My hand stings I look at my hand there is blood on it. Did I slap him that hard? I look up at him I see the crimson liquid drip down to his shirt from his cheek. I look at my and see my ring is back words towards my palm stained with his blood. And then I ran. To my favorate place the tree in the park. It is getting dark the moon is so bright. It is the perfect day to die. I climb the tree as high as I can. I know he was right I am a Failure there is know reason I should live none. I climb higher I have been bitten and scratched. I am at the top now. I stand up and I jump I see all my life go past my eyes. I see the one Christmas before my brother was born and it was just my parents and I. I see my borther be born. I see the time when I brought home an A+ I see all the good times and I realize I do not want to die. I claw at their air and scream, and then I hit a branch and everything went black when I hit the ground or whatever I hit.  
  
Today was a pretty good day I only need one more thing to make it perfect, I need her to call me a name. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but I need that. I see her walk in she looks mad but I need to here it. I call out to her. She snaps at me and tells me not today. But I can't help it i need to here her say it. I get out of my booth and call her by the nickname I always have and tease her about her grades she looks like she is going to cry just one last comment I need that name. I make a remark about her not having a boyfriend and she cried but that is not all she does, the unexpected she slapped me hard. I look at her and she is staring at her hand it has blood on it she looks up at me and her eyes widen. I feel my face and it is wet with blood. She turns and runs I just stare after her not knowing what to do. " Go" some one, tell me. I don't know where she is. I just follow my instinct and run where my heart takes me. I find my self at a tree. She can't be here. So I turn to leave again, and some one land limp my hands. She is passed out so I take her to my place where she can rest.  
I start making dinner for us she may hate me but I saved her life she at least owes me dinner. An hour later of cooking and cleaning somthing up I see her move. She stirs from her slumber and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks the sleep away and looks around the room. Then she looks at me. I just stare at her like there is know tomorrow. What will she say? What will she do? How will she react to being here? Well I guess I am about to find out.  
" Where am I?" She asks.  
" My apartment" I answered her  
" Who are you" She stares blankly at me what is wrong how does she not know me?  
" How do you not know me we always tease each other" she is scaring me maybe it is a joke  
" Then how come I am here if we make fun of each other" I know this isn't a joke I need to take her to the hospital. I go over and pick her up.  
  
I run as fast as I can with her in my arms and then I feel my self tripping I can't catch my balance it is all in slow motion as I hit the ground I keep her from hitting and I pass out.  
  
" Endymon! Don't leave me please I need you! I love you!" A girl with long silver/blonde hair yells to her lover going into battle. " I am sorry serenity it has to be this way. I love you to!" He yells back to her and it all fades away. I find my self in a room it is blue. It looks like a guys room. I blink and take in my surroundings. Then I see him Endymon well at least it looks like him form my dream.  
" Where am I?" I asked  
" My apartment" He answered me  
" Who are you?" I ask he looks like he is deep in thought  
" How do you not know me we always tease each other" This isn't Endymon not if he teases me  
" Then how come I am here if we make fun of each other" I ask in a smart tone then he picks me up in runs. I am to stun to move. He runs for about 10 minutes then we fall I landed on top of him so I am ok. But when I look at him he is knocked out what do I do! I know there is a pay phone I'll call a hospital.  
  
" Yes hello my name is-" what should I say my name is I don't know what it is? Umm my dream! Yes " Serenity and I am on fifth and mane there is a guy here named-" Crap name, name think; think he looks like Endymon so yes! " Endymon and he is passed out he had fallen please hurry" I hope he is ok.  
  
The ambulance arrives fifteen minute later. They asked me if I wanted to ride along I said yes. No one should have to be alone. The give me papers to fill out. They ask me if I have a relation with him. I don't want him to have to worry and they wouldn't let me stay endless I did so I said I was his wife. They want a last name how about. Um Chiba it is the first thing that comes to my mind so I tell them. They tell me to wait in the waiting room so I do I sit there for an hour then two. They come out and tell me that he will be ok and that he can go home as soon as he wakes but there is a chance that he might have amnesia. That is what I have just great to people who know each other can't remember anything. I probably have parents and friends I don't even know my age! I said I was 21 on the forum. They tell me I can visit him so I go in to see if what I fear is true. I see him stir after about ten minutes. " Who are you?" He asks me great my fear is confirmed he has amnesia. " I am serenity and you are Endymon," I tell him for I do not know if it is a lie. " I had to say we were married so they would let me in but we are not you have an apartment but I have to stay with because I have amnesia to so I do not know who I am, Is that dangerous I mean like to people not knowing anything living together I do not even know my age do you know yours?" I ask him maybe he has less amnesia than me. This sucks.  
  
" Endymon don't leave me I need you I love you" I here a woman call out to me  
" I am sorry serenity it has to be this way. I love you to!" I yell back to her. Then I am in a hospital room with a girl that looks like serenity from my dream.  
. " Who are you?" I ask her not being able to remember anything. " I am serenity and you are Endymon," She tells me, wait, aren't those the names in the dream can she be connected to it? " I had to say we were married so they would let me in but we are not you have an apartment but I have to stay with because I have amnesia to so I do not know who I am, Is that dangerous I mean like to people not knowing anything living together I do not even know my age do you know yours?" She just babbled on nervously I some how feel connected with her. " Can we go home?" (A/n and now we break for a short message from our ponderous... I am Inuyasha Kat's Muse and I give her inspiration to write so if you have any ideas for this fic let me know and I will be happy to tell her Please R&R...and now we return to our story) " Yes Endymon" she takes the lead and I follow her. We sign out and she leads me to an apartment it looks so familiar... Why! Why can't I remember! I hate this soo much. " This is where you live and the only reason I know is this is where I woke up and you said it was your apartment" " Oh I see" This is so frustrating! " I am tired which room is mine" " Well I don't know why don't you pick one it is your house" " Ok This one" He walked in the room and laid down and was out with in minutes  
  
Well here is the first chapter I hope you all like it is my first attempt to a sailor moon fanfic besides one that is all original characters in my Cosmically connected fic Well Please Review and be nice although constructive criticism is aloud this fic is for you enjoyment 


	2. c2

Here is another chapter for you all and for those who wanna know this is based on when everyone lost their scouts  
  
memory after the fight with beryl. So they do not know about the scouts and luna and Artemis is, well I can't tell I  
  
might use it in the story;) well I hope you like   
  
kirei*snows*tenshi: Thank you for the review I guess not many people get to do all that in one day do they well  
  
this chapter is dedicated to you for being my first reviewer:)  
  
  
  
I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes, not realizing where she was at first. But then the memories of last  
  
night came flooding back to her that's right I am at Andaman houses.  
  
I stretch and rub the sleep out if my eyes. I had that dreams again last night it has to connect somehow. I look over at  
  
my close that I was wearing yesterday and noticed something I had not noticed before it was a shining broach it was  
  
very pretty I went over to pick it up and it started to glow. I felt a power course through my veins. I open it up and  
  
there is a shining crystal in it. I wonder where it came from. " Serenity are you up I made breakfast" I herd his voice  
  
some how we have to be connected I do not understand any of this. " I am up Andaman I will join you in a minute" I  
  
look over at my reflection and see my hair up into odd meatballs. I think they look kind of childish so I take them  
  
down and put half of my hair up in a bun and let the rest flow down to my feet. Much betters. I walk out of the room  
  
feeling new.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up really early I couldn't sleep to well so I made breakfast for me and Serenity. I feel like  
  
there is some connection between us. I just don't know what. Maybe that dream I keep having had something to do  
  
with it. Well I don't know me better go see if serenity is awake. I gently knock on the door  
  
Not wanting her to be disturbed if she was asleep. " Serenities are you up I made breakfast" I ask I hear her sweet  
  
voice call out to me "I am up Andaman I will join you in a minute hearing this I walked out to the kitchen and set the  
  
table. A few minutes later Serenity walked in with her hair up in differently it made her look more mature and  
  
sophisticated. She looks really good wow. I watch her walk over to her chair and I ran over and pulled the chair out  
  
for her. She accepted it gracefully. I watch her scoop herself a scooping and then all the sudden all her grace and  
  
sophistication all floated away as her started to scarf down her food like there was no tomorrow. " Humph I hope I  
  
made enough" I find my self remarking. " What" she asked me with a mouth full of food " You can slow down, there  
  
is no fire" I laugh she looks kinda cute that way. " as if" she says to me " that was intelligent" I retort back to her. "  
  
Your mean" Hey! " No, I am not you are the one scarfing down the food talk about rude" I comment again she just  
  
'humphed' and we sat in silence for the rest of dinner. " Thank-you" she murmured as she finished she put her dish  
  
in the sink. She is so beautiful. I can't keep her out of my head. " I liked the way your hair used to be better by the  
  
way" I told her " *Humph* So? Who asked you" I here her say it sounded cruel but I know it wasn't somehow I  
  
found comfort in those words. " Jeeze I was just saying"   
  
As I sat down at the table with ever intent of being polite, but when I smelled the food it just kinda disappeared this  
  
wave of immaturity flew over me. Maybe it is how I used to be. I listen to him babble on how rude I am and I retort  
  
back when needed. As I finish eating I feel maturity slowly coming back so I think him quietly and get up to goto my  
  
room when I here him tell me that my hair was better the other way. I feel maturity slip out of y grasp again and I  
  
retort with a smart mark and walk away. The minute I entered the room I felt Maturity return again. I walk over to  
  
the mirror and put my hair up like it was. I notice it feels right this way like it belongs. Then I walk over to the  
  
broach I found earlier and put it on my blouse it looked nicely there. I think I am going to go out. I grab my coat and  
  
run out the door. As I walk around town I feel as though I do not belong here like I am needed somewhere else not  
  
here in Tokyo let alone Japan. I walk around a little more and go back to the apartment. " Endymon" I call out " I am  
  
here serenity what is it you need" I here his voice I love that voice so much maybe we could move I all the sudden  
  
want to go to America. " Endymon I do not feel right living-", " I already no I feel the same way I all the sudden  
  
wanna goto America." he cut in..weird it is like he read my thought. " wanna start packing" I ask? He nods at me and  
  
walks into his room and I do the same. I have very few stuff here so I just take out an over night bag I found in the  
  
closet and put my few belongings in it, and walk out to the living room and call for air line tickets and a taxi. About  
  
an hour later I find my self sitting at an airline with Endymon next to me. " flight 257 is now boarding" I here a flight  
  
attendant call through the speakers. I watch as Endymon picks up my bag and carries it for me to the plane and all  
  
the sudden I am scarred I am afraid to ride that plane. I watch as Endymon looks back at me. " it's ok I won't let  
  
anything happen to you" he said rapping his arm around me 10 hours later we are at American air lines. 


	3. A1

This is just an A/n but I need your help there is two ways this could go either I could go back and fix it so they figure out there real age and have them enroll into an American school or they can stay that age and search for jobs buttttt it is up to you peeps so Tell me sooonnnn cuz I love writen and BTW I need a BETA reader I know if we have any peeps who wanna do it for me e-mail me or review it but I am please 


End file.
